The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that do not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Communication system radio frequency transmitters often have imperfect devices, such as RF mixers, which are used for frequency translation. For instance, in addition to up-converting a frequency of an input baseband signal to a desired carrier frequency, the RF mixer may generate one or more spurious signal replicas across undesired carrier frequencies or tones. Such spurious signal replicas may cause spurious signal interference, which degrades transmission signal quality.